365 Days
by Melody Bryn
Summary: After some troublesome turn of events Allison finds herself in front of the gate. A deal has been made. If she can find the secret to correctly preforming human transmutation in a years time then she and her brother will live the rest of their lives unscathed. If she is to fail- EdXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction but I don't want you to hold back when/if you review. Sorry if you think this chapter was too short. That's just my writing style. My first chapter is all ways my shortest chapter since I find it easier to build on (if that makes any sense). I also love writing O Makes (is that how you spell it? I'm still fairly new to this sight) I'll try to write one short O Make at the end of every chapter. Also, this "OC" is based off my real life friend Allison. Everything this Allison does is what the real life Allison would do.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Allison looked out her window at the sunny morning. The view from her church room wasn't very entertaining. The desert surrounding Lior was as dry and boring as ever, but every person down in the streets wore a smile on their face as they set up shop for the day. What she wouldn't give to be down there with the other children and teenagers running around and helping their parents. She was never able to do that because of her condition. She raised her hand towards the window.

"You're probably wishing you were out there with the other kids your age." William spoke from behind her. He was wearing his boring frown again. Did this guy ever smile? She opened her mouth to protest that fifteen years old was not a kid but the words did not come out. A chill ran down her spine. She fell down on her bed and began coughing. This happened often it wasn't anything she couldn't deal with. This wasn't even the bad part. All of a sudden she became freezing cold. This is where the fever came in and her breathing became shallow. Her brother all ready knew the drill. He had rushed out to find Father Cornello and ask for a miracle. Now all that was left was to wait for him to return with the ring the Sun God Leto had given as a gift to Cornello.

Before long William returned, trailing behind Cornello who had a creepy smile on his face. Allison didn't trust Father Cornello, she never did, but she had to give him credit for keeping her alive this long. He was the only one she knew of who had a philosopher stone. Yes she knew Father Cornello was a fraud. She and her brother were on a mission to gain the philosopher stone and gain ultimate power. The two of them together were going to become even more powerful then the Fuhrer himself.

"With the power of the Sun God Leto I will heal your illness. Do not be afraid." Cornello grinned even wider.

_Let's just get this over with. Your only doing this for the money, otherwise you would have healed me completely. _She thought, shooting daggers at him.

Cornello looked into her eyes "; I can't help you any longer. You don't have the Sun God Leto's blessing anymore." He frowned, "You have strayed from the followings and no have no faith me. This is an indirect insult to the all powerful Sun God Leto!"

_Well actually, Pops, I never believed in him to begin with._ _Wait a minute, this meant she wouldn't be helped? She didn't have the philosopher stone's power to heal her this time! Was she going to live?_

"Brother." She looked at him, pleadingly. Begging him to help her, but all he could do was stand looking incredulously at Cornello. "I don't know what to do. Please help me-"she reached out to him, but it fell almost instantly. She started to choke. Her breathing stopped completely and she closed her eyes. Cornello shook his head in dismay and walked out the door.

William yelled and followed Cornello out the door. He tackled the lying man ", hand over the philosopher stone. It isn't too late I can bring her back to life!" Cornello didn't react fast enough and before he knew it the ring, once on his finger, was now in the hands of the desperate brother who was all ready locking the door to his room. Cornello turned around and dashed down the hall. He needed that philosopher stone back. He needed the woman dressed in black.

"Miss, about the philosopher stone. It has been taken!" He said in between breaths.

Lust glared at him "well I was all ready beginning to think you were useless garbage. You've just confirmed it for me."

"Can I,_ slurp_, eat him?" Gluttony licked his lips, stepping out from the shadows.

"Of course," Lust nodded "but then we'll need to get Envy…"

"W-what are you talking about? If you just help me get the philosopher stone back I can fix this! We'll keep the boy prisoner and bury the dead girl. There's no need for such drastic- AH!" Gluttony's mouth was around Cornello's arm, quickly eating the flesh and bone and sending it into an abyss that was Gluttony's stomach.

_There's no time to waist._ _I need her back! _William drew the transmutation on the ground of the room with a piece of chalk (all ways carried in case of emergencies). He lifted Allison's colorless body into the center of the circle, along with philosopher stone. "Give her back! Give Allison back dammit!" He put his hands on the rim of the circle. "Take anything just bring her back!" Sparks rose out of the circle and engulfed the two of them. William's body seared with pain as it was torn apart by long black hands. Allison's frail body was lifted up before him. He smiled with tears on his cheeks ", thank god it worked." He tried to get up but when he looked down his body wasn't there anymore. _No, this can't be happening. We were supposed to live for all eternity together! We were supposed to become the most powerful people in the world. Immortal even! Even more powerful then the Fuhrer hims- _He looked back at Allison's body. Or at least where she should have been. Her body had disappeared, and William was soon to follow.

-Well what do we have here? - Truth's smile grew across his face.

Allison rubbed her eyes, _where am I? What happened? _

-That's simple. You are at the gate and your brother here just preformed human transmutation. Everything seems to be in order. What about it? Would you like to come back to life?-

Allison opened her eyes completely. In front and behind her stood two huge black doors everything else was white. The three of them were in the middle of nothing. Wait three? In front of her Truth sat with his legs crossed looking in her direction. It was hard to tell if it was really her Truth was looking at, on account that Truth doesn't have eyes, and then there was her. Who was the third? She looked down at her feet where her brother was laying. He was dead. There was no doubt that he had given everything to bring her back to life. Whatever ingredients he had used wasn't enough.

_Of course I want to come back to life! No one wants to die. _She thought.

-In that case just step through this gate. You will come back to life no problem. You just won't have any memories of ever living with your older brother. Yes, you will be something much less than human. –

_Wait did you just read my mind? Your lips aren't moving either. Who are you?_

-I thought you all ready knew the answer to that. I am what you might have called the truth, or God, or maybe the universe, I am you, I am one, and I am all. –

_Can you bring me back to life in any other way? I want to keep my memories; I want to be a human not some monster!_

-My, my humans are such greedy creatures. You say you want all these things but what will you give in exchange? –

_I'll give, um, I'm not sure. I just want to go back! I want to live with my brother. If I just wasn't sick we could've lived together for eternity. You know… Once we found the philosopher stone._

-Let me tell you something. I've been getting bored lately. Why don't we make a deal? You can go back to the human world with all your memories and as a human, and you can live happily ever after in peace with your brother. That is, if you can find the secret to successfully completing human transmutation. If you still haven't found out the secret in years time then you stay here with me. Slowly decaying for the rest of time.-

Allison thought about it for a while, _I would agree but I can't go anywhere or figure out any secret with this illness I have._

-Well naturally I would heal you for the time being.-

_All right then, I'll learn the secret in years time and live the rest of my life __away__ from this place._

-I was hoping you'd say that. I'll give you this; it will be my way of helping you out. It should heal most wounds you should get, but that doesn't mean you should be reckless, this will also be the thing to take you back to me if you don't succeed. For now it will take the place of your heart. - Truth held up a glowing red stone in the shape of a sand dollar. It was drawn towards Allison like a magnet and was absorbed into her body.

_That was the biggest philosopher stone I've ever seen! _

-I'm glad you like it, but you should really be going now. You only have three hundred sixty five days left.-

A hand reached out from the opposite gate and dragged her in. Instead of falling unconscious this time she found herself standing in the middle of a large city. It was probably really busy in the day time but the Sun only just began to rise. It shined brightly on the buildings casting a shadow, to most it would be another normal day but to Allison it was like an hour glass had just been turned on its head. Her one year deadline had just begun and she had no idea where to start.

* * *

Edward trudged through the desert with Alphonse walking swiftly behind him. "Al, aren't you hot? I'm exhausted!"

"Brother I can't feel anything."

"Well aren't you lucky?" Ed groaned, sarcastically.

"Stop moaning brother we're almost there."

"Moaning? I'm not moaning I'm just complaining that I haven't had a thing to drink since we left the train!" Ed turned around to face his brother but Alphonse wasn't there. "Al, where'd you go?"

"Down here Brother! I sunk again."

"Again, I thought I told you to stop that!"

"It's not my fault I'm big. Why couldn't you have put my soul in something lighter so that I don't get full of sand all the time?"

"I wasn't thinking about that at the time! There were more important things on my mind." Edward shrugged, helping his brother out of the desert. Eventually Al was retrieved from the quicksand like ground and they turned to continue on their hike.

"Whoa, Brother look over there! It's the desert town of Lior. Is that where the philosopher stone is?" Edward looked up from his sand covered shoes and nodded. There before them was a large town full of people. He looked further into the bustle of the town and spotted something he desperately needed, a fountain.

"Water" Ed exclaimed, running towards the town with Al in tow.

* * *

**O Make Time!  
**

**- In that case just step through this gate. You'll come back to life no problem. You just won't have any memories of ever living with your older brother. Yes, you will be something much less than human. -**

_**Okay.**_

**- Wait what? Did you just say "okay"? Most people yell at me when I say that. -  
**

_**It doesn't matter to me if I become a homunculus or whatever. I think I'd be pretty great!**_

**- Your just a fragile mortal. How did you know I was talking about turning you into a homunculus? -  
**

_**This is a dream Truth! We have all ready had this conversation and right now the real me is out there trying to figure out the secret to correctly performing human transmutation.**_

**Truth jumped out of his bed. - What in the? I don't dream... - **


	2. Chapter 2

**To tell the truth I thought Allison would kill me when I posted the first chapter, since she actually hates Edward (and this is an EdXOC). Lucky for me she didn't. She just sent me some angry texts and yelled at me when we saw each other the next day. She is currently rushing me to finish each and every chapter so she can figure out what happens. **

Chapter 2

Edward reluctantly followed Alphonse and this new girl, Rose, to where Father Cornello supposedly was. The last few moments were a complete blur. It started with Alphonse fixing a radio and a couple people calling him short. Then Rose had come and agreed to give them a spare room in the church. Apparently a new room had just opened up. This would give the brothers an advantage and an excuse to get closer to this Cornello figure. They were led to the entrance of the building in the center of the town; however, their path was blocked.

A bald man wearing black robes stood in front of the large crowd. Each citizen hung their heads in silence as they listened to his words. "Yesterday two people you might've known passed on. A young girl named Allison, and her older brother, William. We welcomed them into our town a little over a year ago, but Allison had a horrible disease. She was welcome to stay in our church as long as she worshiped our god Leto. Sadly, her faith diminished and Leto could no longer offer his protection to her. After her death William became lost as well and killed himself. Today we are gathered to honor these souls in hope that they are with the great Sun God Leto!" He lifted his arms in praise to their made up god.

Rose fell to her knees and began to bawl. "Why? Why Allison of all people? She was just a sick child! She didn't do anything wrong!" Her hands covered her ears as she tried to ignore what she just heard. The citizens around her tried to calm her down but she shook her head vigorously.

"R-Rose, are you all right?" Alphonse reached out his metal hand but a woman next to Rose hit it away.

"Rose was the one taking care of Allison. This is probably hard for her to take in, after all, not too long ago Rose's own boyfriend died in a freak accident. I wouldn't be surprised if she locked herself up in a room in the church again." said a man from behind them.

"Don't say that!" Alphonse held up his hands as if that would quiet the speaker. Meanwhile the shrimp in the corner was watching all the frustration unfold. He was slowly growing impatient as Alphonse tried to calm everything down and Rose cried hysterically until...

He couldn't take it "Everyone be quiet!" and everyone did. Even Rose tried her best to wipe her tears "; all we want is a place to stay. Is that too much to ask for or do we have to endure this drama?" He demanded, which gave him a handful of snide remarks in return.

"Edward!" Alphonse was clearly pissed off, but his voice was drowned out by all the other angry or upset declarations. Ed ignored them all and offered Rose his right hand. She stared at him confused but accepted the support.

"Listen Rose; just promise me you'll remember that once something is gone you can't get it back especially if that something is life." The look in his eyes was serious and Rose understood not to talk back, however, why was he saying this? Father Cornello had brought back plenty of people to life and it was all thanks to the miracles granted by Leto! In fact he was going to bring her boyfriend back to life! Why not bring Allison and William back to life as well?

Back on her feet she looked up at the Church of Leto and back at the brothers. Still not fully recovered, her hands trembled, why was the little boy so rude? It didn't matter, bringing these boys to the church and giving them a room was doing something good and it would improve her chances at having the two people revived.

* * *

Rose knocked on Cornello's door and walked through. "Father Cornello I gave the spare room to the visitors. The spare room… It was theirs wasn't it? It is the same room William and Allison stayed in." Rose had found an interest in her shoes as she spoke.

"Rose, I know you are upset at our resent loss." Cornello looked out the window, holding his hands behind his back.

"Yes Sir." She muttered.

"Rose I don't appreciate it when you aren't looking at me when I talk to you. Is there something on your mind?"

"It's something the kid said. Something like: 'you can't get something back once it's gone.' What do you suppose that means?"

Cornello frowned ", I think I understand. Here, follow me." He gestured to her to follow and he left the room. Rose was glad to obey him. Cornello led her to a part of the church she had never been to before. Past winding hallways and large rooms, there was no telling which way they were going to or where they had just come from. Disoriented and lost all she could do was follow Cornello.

_I never thought the church was this big!_ She thought to herself.

"We're here." Cornello said, suddenly not sounding like Cornello anymore. He opened the doors to a smaller room then the rooms they had passed. It had a bed and a desk with some windows that looked out over the entire town.

_That's strange I don't remember walking up stairs._ She looked behind her but the door had closed itself.

"I'm afraid you are just a little too, bothersome. Or rather I should say emotional, unwanted, yes the list could go on but I just don't have all day." Cornello turned to face her as his clothes and face disintegrated into someone completely different. The man's hair was black and long, kind of like a girl's, and he now wore a black shirt (no sleeves and not even covering his stomach) and a black skirt-like bottom.

"F-father Cornello is that you?"

"Man! This girl is even more stupid than I first though! No, my name is Envy. Nice to meet you! Not that you'll be alive for much longer-"

* * *

Edward sat on his bed, his back to the wall, and admired the detail on his auto mail. He was supposed to be looking for the philosopher stone right now but there just weren't any leads. Apparently this Father Cornello guy could perform miracles, but they hadn't seen anything like a miracle yet just a bunch of weeping civilians. Now he was alone in his room with nothing to do, and it's not like he could just walk up to Cornello and ask 'can you perform a miracle for me so that I can see if you actually do have a philosopher stone or not?' nothing is that easy.

He started to become annoyed. If there was anything worse than not being able to do anything when what they have been looking for is right under their noses he didn't know what it was; and where was Alphonse? He left a while ago to look for clues but, knowing Al, he was probably playing with a stray kitten. Ed got to his feet, there was no point waiting for his brother to come back. He should be looking for clues as well.

Edward walked towards the door slowly, trying to delay the work he had to do. Of course he wanted the philosopher stone more than anything so that he could get Alphonse's body back but who says he couldn't be lazy times? He shook his head deciding to take this seriously and took a long step forward, but instead of going forwards Ed lost his footing and tripped over a horribly placed chair. He landed right on his face.

"Wow, lucky no one saw me do that especially Mustang. I can just picture him going on and on about this like, 'Ed be careful you don't want to trip on the way out' or maybe 'what a bean sprout. He can't even walk straight." Ed went on as he began to lift himself up again.

"Brother I have something to tell you!" Al came barging in. "Um, Brother what are you doing on the ground?"

Ed's eyes widened ", oh well you know I was just." His looked to the ground for some sort of explanation. Maybe he lost something or- what was that? Edward lowered himself lowered himself closer to the ground; he could just faintly make out a shape below him. Small traces of chalk circled around the room. "That's a transmutation circle." He gasped.

"What?" Al stumbled over, his armor banging together. Ed pulled out a piece of chalk and retraced what was left of the circle.

"Yeah this was definitely a transmutation circle, but I can't see it all. I can't figure out what it was used for."

"But Brother, earlier when I fixed the radio these people had no idea what alchemy was!"

"I know, whoever was in this room before us knew something about alchemy and did it secretly in this room…" Edward stopped to think. "It's no use I can't think of anything."

"Brother that thing I told you I had to tell you earlier, I saw Rose following Cornello to an out of bounds part of the church up to the tower."

Edward turned to Al "; you really need to tell me these things when they happen!" He yelled and ran out the door.

"Wait, I didn't tell you where the tower is yet!" Alphonse called, chasing after his older brother.

* * *

Allison sat down on a bench and watched the sun rise. There were plenty of other things she'd rather be doing and she hated sitting down. It's what she had been doing her whole life and now that Truth had taken away her illness she could probably do a lot more than just walk, but before anything she needed to figure out a way back to Lior. There was a philosopher stone back there and she needed to get her hands on it as soon as possible.

_This is dumb. I should just go to the station and catch a train. Then again, maybe not, I left my belongings and money back in my room._

Allison frowned and looked up at the sky ", you happy now Truth? You take me to a place that is miles away from anything useful, and now I have no idea where I am!" That took some anger away, but she could really use something to punch right now.

"Mommy, what's wrong with that girl?" A little boy was staring at her from across the street. His hand was being held by a middle-aged woman also looking at the "crazy" girl.

"I don't know. Just ignore her and come on or we you will be late for school." The woman dragged her son off the ground at a sprint, almost tripping over her heels, running away from the potentially harmful person across from them.

_Mental Note 1: Try not to have sudden outbursts while in public. _Allison sighed and began to walk in the opposite direction the family had headed.

After a while of walking aimlessly, really going nowhere, she settled on asking for directions. If she had a choice she would take her time trying to find the train station on her own, but time wasn't really something she could waist.

"Hey, can you give me some directions?" She walked up to the closest person she could see.

It was a man who kept giving nervous glances at his watch "sorry I can't, gotta hurry, not that you'd understand. You're lil' kid, it's not like you have anywhere important to go."

Her second try wasn't successful either. Neither was her third, fourth or fifth. All of these people were in a rush to get to their jobs. _Couldn't anyone stop for a moment to tell her directions to the station? Apparently they couldn't._ So she made another plan, trail people who look like they're about to travel somewhere. Said person should be dressed nicely and be carrying a large bag. This plan was even more difficult since there were many instances where she was accused of being a stalker. After a while she was able to conceal herself and no one suspected her of following them but the first few times were mortifyingly embarrassing. It took a few hours but she did, eventually, find the train station.

Allison looked at the train schedule on the wall above her Resembool train leaving in 35 minutes, Yous Well leaving in 10 minutes, East City leaving in 5 minutes, Albupow leaving in 5 hours 20 minutes. It was useless; all these towns were miles away from Lior. The closest town was Yous Well and even that would be at least a week's journey by foot across the desert! Well, if she had to she would sneak in the back of someone's truck and ride for a while to get, at least a tiny bit, closer to Lior.

The platform was crowded and not very big either. It was perfect if you were trying to sneak onto a train. People ran around trying to get to their trains pushing Allison back out of the mod of people. This time she ran, avoiding people as she went, but she tripped and fell into the wall. _Why is getting to the train so hard? _She started to pull herself up again when a hand reached out to her. Finally, someone who wasn't in such a rush! She accepted the gloved hand and looked at the man in front of her. He wore a blue military outfit and hat messy black hair. On closer inspection his gloves had a transmutation circle on them.

"Hello," he smiled ", my name is Roy. Now what is a pretty, young lady doing by herself in a place like this?"

His voice was strange like he was talking to a small puppy dog. He probably didn't look at her as an equal. "Thanks but I was just going home." She frowned at him and tore her hand away.

"Well can I help you? You know I'm an officer with a pretty high ranking. Maybe you've heard if me? I go by the Flame Alchemist." He raised his hands up to stop her from leaving. He wasn't threatening in the least. This man was just a pervert trying to flirt with her. Allison considered her options _1) make a run for the train, 2) try to outwit the guy._

She settled on the second idea ", yeah I've heard of you! You're the Flame Alchemist, the Hero of Ishval, right?" That obviously did something because he lowered his hands and frowned. _I guess that's a bad subject._

"I'd rather not talk about that. I want to talk about you!" He exclaimed, putting his arm on her shoulder. _So the second idea didn't work, time to make a run for it._ She kicked him in the shin as hard as she could and took off in a run. _Was that really the Flame Alchemist? She had heard about him from her brother but that guy was just absurd!_ She thought.

"You there wait!" Roy yelled at her, he wasn't happy this time. _Uh oh, _she spun around. The crowd was parting to let him pass; this guy must be the real deal. Looking around for a place to run she eliminated some choices. She would get lost if she went outside and she couldn't ask someone to hide her, this guy was military! Out of the corner of her eye she saw some people moving and disappearing into a train car. How long had it been since she read the train arrival times? Surely no longer than two minutes, that meant this train was early and the only trains that might be early right now were the Yous Well train or the East City train. She had to take her chances and get on that train.

She sprinted to the back car and stretched her hand until it grasped the railing. As if on cue the train lurch forward almost making Allison slip off. Fully aware that if she didn't get inside the train soon the Flame Alchemist would blow her off, she turned the handle of the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Crap! Not now, I need to get inside." She looked around the side of the car and sure enough Roy was walking in her direction. She banged on the door to see if anyone inside would let her in but, duh of course no one was, this was the luggage car. She throttled the handle, the speed of the train increased immensely and Roy was just getting closer and closer. The train was still slow enough that if she jumped off she would live but there had to be a better option. She examined her surroundings, to the right of the door was a ladder leading to the roof. This was probably her only option. She lifted herself to the roof and looked behind her. The train had just escaped the station and she had avoided any strange confrontation with that man, but was he was no longer in the crowd. He had gotten on the train with her.

* * *

**O MAKE**

"**Brother that thing I told you I had to tell you earlier, I saw Rose following Cornello to an out of bounds part of the church up to the tower." **

"**Hmm, I wonder what they're doing up there."**

"**What? Brother no dirty thought!" Alphonse hit his brother on the head.**

"**NO, I wasn't Al. You didn't have to hit me!" He rubbed his head, Alphonse had his arms crossed and back to his brother.**

"**Come on Al, don't be like that. Al?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Tammy, , and anyone else who reviewed! Sorry this one took a while to finish. I've had multiple school projects to finish. Why is it whenever teachers give you a project to do they're due at the same time? I was also caught up in playing the new Pokemon Y! I could go on about reasons why it took forever for me to post, but I think I should just let you read.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Allison balanced on the roof of the train, choking on the occasional puff of smoke coming from the engine. What was she going to do when Roy found her? She couldn't make a run for it. There was nowhere to run to. The only thing she could do was relax and become a sitting target, and you can't even begin to grasp how painful this was for her. Every second she sat still was another second she was filled with impatience. Who would be patient after being miraculously cured from a disease that prevented you from doing anything? Then it hit her, _well duh! I know alchemy! I mean, I've never personally done it but I've read lots of alchemy books. _

She ran back to the ladder and jumped to the balcony below her. She knew just the right transmutation circle to blow a hole in the door but there was on tiny thing missing. Chalk. _Damn, why now of all times do I have to be missing these things?_ She looked around frantically for anything that could leave a mark on the door or the floor next to it. She scratched her head when her fingers hit something cold and thin. She pulled the bobby-pin out of her shoulder length, dirty blond hair. _Hmm, I could use this._ She knelt down by the door and started carving out a circle on the door.

* * *

"Hurry up, what if something bad happened to Rose?" Alphonse yelled already several flights of stairs higher than Edward.

"I'm coming as fast as I can, but there are just so many steps! How tall is this tower?"

"Stop playing around!"

"Fine, I'm coming!" Ed clapped his hands together and pressed them down onto the stone stairs. The steps spit blue sparks at him. They rose above him and danced in a circle. The land followed after it, rising as a tower with Edward on top. He escalated past his younger brother to the door. Right here, past this small obstacle Rose would be there with Cornello, the fraud of an alchemist. Alphonse came up behind him also riding on a big chunk of the tower.

"Gee I hope they don't make us pay for the adjustments we made to this tower." Edward spat, putting his hands on the door and creating a large hole about the size of Alphonse. The two charged in to see Rose on her knees looking up at a black haired man.

"Rose!" Alphonse called running over.

"Not so fast alchemist." A sly voice came from the shadows.

"What?" He turned around in surprise. A woman in a black sleeveless dress and an overweight slobbering man strolled over to him. The woman reached out her hand and her nails extended through Alphonse's armor. He gasped in surprise.

"This girl has all ready seen us we can't let her live. She also knows father Cornello is a fraud and we can't let that get out to the public can we?" She smiled, taking her hand out and slashing Al's helmet this time.

"Don't touch my brother!" Edward transmuted his arm into a sword and charged at the woman. He was blocked off by the overweight monster. His arm was driven into the big guy's mouth but instantly rejected.

"Lust, his arm is metal!" The man whined "can I still eat him?"

"You have a metal arm and a red coat? Oh, I see you are the Fullmetal Alchemist correct?" Lust instantly lost interest in Alphonse and slid to Edward; changing her target. "No Gluttony you may not eat this boy, he is a precious sacrifice."

Edward looked at the two villains in front of him, to his frightened brother, to Rose. She was at gun point by the other man who was looking back at Edward. "Yeah" he frowned "I am the Fullmetal Alchemist. What do you mean sacrifice?" He took a step closer.

"Mm" she hummed "that's for you to find out. Come on Gluttony there's nothing for us to do here."

"B-but I'm hungry!" He cried.

"Come now Gluttony!" she ordered, having all ready slipped past Edward she was standing by the door.

"What? Get back here and face me!" Edward yelled, confused.

"Brother I don't think that's the best idea."

"You should listen to your brother." Lust stepped through the gaping hole.

"Hungry." Gluttony muttered under his breath, waddling after her.

"Humph, that took way too long. I really don't have time for this." The man with the gun shrugged lifting his gun closer to Rose.

"Edward, Alphonse run!" she screamed at them, tears pouring down her eyes.

"Dammit, what is going on?" Edward glared at the gun wielding character. Without anything else to do or any explanation as to what was going on he ran at him. "Who are you?"

"Me? Well, there's no point in hiding it I guess. My name is Envy."

"Envy, what in the world? No that isn't possible, aren't you are supposed to be father Cornello?" Rose accused still sitting on the ground.

"Father Cornello, Envy, Lust, Gluttony. I just don't get it!" Ed swung his arm at Envy but was easily thrown to the side. Damn this guy was strong. Alphonse ran over to Rose as support. He put his body in front of her to protect her.

"Al, get Rose out of here. I have no idea what's going on but one thing is for sure. She's not safe if she stays here."

"I can't just leave you!" He cried, but picked up Rose anyway and took her out of the room. "Hurry and get help Rose. Edward and will be fine by ourselves until then." He set her down by the stairs and ran back into the room.

In the short time he was in the room Edward was on the ground and Envy was nowhere to be seen. Large chunks of the ground were sticking up like shields with hundreds of bullet holes in them.

"Brother?" He ran over to where Ed was lying. His big brother was glaring at the open window. _Come to think of it how did Envy escape if Alphonse was right next to the door?_

"Is he still out there Al?" Ed began to sit up but he flinched and grabbed his left shoulder, falling down again. He removed his hand and looked at it. It was covered in blood.

"Brother!"

"I'm fine Al. It's just a scratch, but something strange just happened. I could've sworn I saw that person, Envy was it, turn into a bird. I guess I've lost too much blood, right?"

"Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"Yeah"

Alphonse leaned down and picked up his brother. He carried Edward down the never ending steps where some men and Rose waited for them.

Rose ran over to them ", oh my God. Are you all right?" Her hand covered her mouth once she saw Ed's injured shoulder. The men behind her ran over to pick up Ed but he refused.

"Common I can walk by myself!" He growled.

* * *

Edward sat on the floor of his room fingering his bandage. He examined the circle in front of him. Alphonse was hurriedly rummaging through some bags they had found hidden under their beds. They were full of alchemy books, chalk, clothes, money, and several other things though they didn't show any clue as to what the transmutation circle did.

Suddenly a knock came from the door "may I come in?" Rose opened the door a peek.

Alphonse looked at his brother. "Sure"

She stepped in and looked down at the circle and Edward. "What is that?"

"That is a transmutation circle. It lets us alchemists do almost anything scientifically possible. However there are some things we can't do for instance, bring someone back to life."

"Is that what you did when you fixed that radio?"

"Yeah"

Rose rubbed her eyes, they were red from crying.

"Is everything all right Rose?"

She looked at Alphonse "Hmm, I was just thinking of Cane and Allison."

"Cane, was that your boyfriend's name?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Rose." Edward stood up "is this the room that Allison stayed in?"

_Brother you don't have to be so straight forward about asking you know!_

"Yeah it was" she looked at the floor.

"Well it seems like she and her brother were alchemists too. Everything in their bags suggests they were pretty advanced." Ed tried to look at her face-to-face.

"Rose, do you mind if we took their bags? I know it's rude but they might have some notes that could be useful to us."

She turned, wide eyed "you just want to take their bags after they _just_ died?"

"I know how you must feel, you must've been really close to her but-"

"No of course you can't have her stuff! If anyone is getting her belongings it's me!"

"Listen Rose, even if we let you keep it you wouldn't be able to read any of their books. It's better off with us." Edward walked over to Alphonse and picked up the bags. "Come on Alphonse we need to get going soon or we'll miss the train."

"Aren't you going to copy down a picture of the circle?"

"Nah, it isn't complete enough to get anything out of it."

Alphonse frowned, as much as a suit of armor can anyway.

"Cheer up Al! We need to catch a taxi to the train station." Alphonse nodded and walked out of the room. Edward was about to too but was stop in his tracks.

"Edward, what am I supposed to do now? Father Cornello was a fraud. I have nothing left. Is Leto even real?" Rose whispered.

"God isn't real Rose. We alchemists are the closest thing to God, but that doesn't mean you should just give up on the world. Do what we did. We are going on a journey to get our bodies back. You should get up too, chase a dream. Anything is fine; just don't sit in one place never getting anywhere. Promise me."

"Bodies back?" Edward lifted up his pants leg to show her his metal leg.

"We both lost something when we were younger. For me it was my arm and leg, but for Alphonse it was his entire body." Edward looked into her eyes, and left the room. _This is probably the last time I'll see you._

"He lost his entire body?" Rose shook her head in disbelief, but added. "Okay, I promise."

* * *

**O MAKE  
**

"**Are you sure you're going to be all right?" **

"**Yeah, the only thing that is hurt is my pride." Edward scoffed.**

"**What?"**

"**He called me short dammit!" Ed raised his fist in anger "that bastard is going to pay! Who does he think I am?**

* * *

**Sorry guys I couldn't make this chapter longer without getting out today. The next chapter will definitely be longer! I ****promise. **** *crosses fingers*****  
**


End file.
